Calico Kitty
by cloudluvsme13
Summary: It's just "Calico Kitten", but I fixed all the mistakes I made while writing. So of course, it's TonyxOC! *Finished*
1. Prologue 1 of 2

_**Here you go! With all the pretty, shiny new edits. It's not that different, but still**__**. XD**_

* * *

Pepper was supposed to be at the airport the moment Calico landed to pick her up.

She wasn't from New York City, and it was a bit more overwhelming than she had anticipated. Her situation was already bad enough.  
She settled for sitting on a curb, placing her luggage on her lap, and resting her head in her hands, completely put out at the concept of having to wait for Pepper to come pick her up. And worse yet, Pepper knew that Calico didn't fare well against strangers. She could barely handle people she knew.

"Calico! Oh, I'm sorry Cal!" A familiar voice called, causing the small ginger woman to jump.

Pepper stood there looking like she always had, with her feet in tall, dark heels, and her suit pinstriped. Always the professional. Pepper stretched out her arms for a hug.

"It's about time, Potts! I was so lonely. What if I got kidnapped?" Calico smiled, stood up and threw her arms around her older cousin. She giggled excitedly.

Pepper pulled away and grimaced, causing Calico's eyebrows to raise.

"My _boss_ had a horrible hangover. And speaking of my boss, there's something important I have to tell you." she said, avoiding the younger woman's gaze.

"Pepper?"

"You see, my apartment is _very,_ very small. My boss offered to let you stay in one of the rooms of his place. He doesn't know which one and I convinced him that you were ugly, so you don't really have to worry. He doesn't like ugly people. I visit his place daily anyway. You'll be alright."

"But you said I'd stay with you." Calico said with a pout. Pepper sighed, rolled her eyes, and opened the door of a sleek black car.

"Don't make that face at me... Just get in the car. The driver's name is Happy, he's in on the whole 'you're a beast' thing. No, he's very nice!" Pepper said, tossing her cousin and luggage into the backseat. Calico huffed loudly and crossed her arms, looking down at her lap with burning cheeks.

"Don't look so sorry for yourself." Pepper scolded, reaching back to her and flicking her nose. Happy chuckled.

* * *

"Wake up Miss Potts, we're here!"

"Happy, don't yell, you're going to make her panic..."

"Oh, sorry Pepper..."

Calico giggled and slid out of the back seat of the car, looking up at the large New York building with sparkling eyes. So this was _Stark_ _Tower_? Pepper stood beside her and placed her hand on her shoulder, grinning at how amazed she was at the house.

"It's even prettier inside. Aren't you glad my place is too small?" Pepper cooed, pinching each of Calico's round cheeks. Her plump lips pulled into a cute smile as she bounded into the house in front of Pepper, excited.

Pepper chuckled and showed her to her room, which was on the fourth floor, right above the kitchen and below the room Tony Stark kept his alcohol in (Calico wasn't allowed in there).

Calico dropped her bags and threw herself onto her large bed. She stretched herself out, making little pleased sounds at her new surroundings. Pepper chuckled, shook her head, and looked down at her watch. She pulled a face and looked at the happy young woman in front of her.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I have a meeting to go to. Tony isn't home, but try not to make to much noise, 'kay? Any questions, just ask Jarvis. I'll see you." Pepper cooed, going over to Calico and tousling her long ginger curls.

Calico felt a chill when she left, however, at being in the big building all by herself. She bit down on her bottom lip and pulled out her laptop to begin searching for jobs, just to give her something to do. The voice she heard at her door nearly made her drop it.

"You aren't ugly."

Looking up, she saw an all too familiar face.  
Though he looked a much less dressed up than he did on the television, he was still the ridiculously handsome genius that Pepper had the pleasure to work for. His hair looked as if he had just rolled out of bed (which, given his reputation with women, didn't seem all that unlikely), and his facial hair was groomed to perfection.

It was one thing to be told you were going to be living with Tony Stark, but something completely different to actually see him smirking down at you, leaning on your door with his arms crossed.

"W-what?" Calico asked, freckled face taking on a deep shade of red. Tony snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Pepper said you were ugly. You're the opposite of ugly. Very aesthetically pleasing." he said, smile growing as he looked over her. Calico looked back down at her computer and attempted not to burst into a fit of nervous laughter. Tony took a few steps closer to her until he was close enough to see what she was looking at. She could feel his body heat radiating off of him. Or maybe it was her's, bouncing from him to her again.

"You don't look like an engineer. They tend to be less tiny and adorable."

"I-I know. I mean, I don't know if I'm _adorable_, but..."

"You're _cute_, is the point I'm trying to make here."

"I mean..." Calico shrugged and shifted uncomfortably. Tony's eyes slowly moved downward, causing her to immediately cover her chest in embarrassment.

"I'm going to go ahead and put what I want in your closet. What you're wearing now is just rude."

"But it's just jeans and a shirt."

"You look more like you should be wearing a _dress_."

Calico flinched when he plopped down beside her, not even bothering to ask if it was okay with her. He rested his arm on her shoulder, as if they had known each other for years. Calico pondered whether it would be wise for her to kick him out of her room.

_But it _is_ his house._

"What's your name again, babe? I'm Tony Stark, if you weren't smart enough to guess. I mean, who doesn't know me?"

"I'm C-Calico." she said, silver eyes lowered as she shut her laptop and stood up to place it on the empty dresser.

"Calico. Like the cats? That explains a lot. You're going to be my little Calico Kitten." Tony said, staring at her back.

"Yes. Wait, what?" Calico asked, cocking her eyebrows. Tony smiled.

"Well, I have a place I need to be. If Pepper notices that I'm gone, she'll murder me slowly. So..." he waved and walked casually out of the bedroom, almost like he had never even been there.

Moments later, Pepper's shrill screams echoed through the building.

"Get your ass into that car, Stark!"

"I'm going, I'm going!"

Calico giggled at the exchange, and decided that maybe things wouldn't suck so much in New York.


	2. Prologue 2 of 2

Calico had gone to bed at ten.

She'd laid there, waiting for sleep to come to her. Sleep didn't seem too fond of her, however. When she looked at the clock again, it was already three in the morning.

_I might as well explore while he's still asleep._

She slid out of her bed and pulled on a pair of pants (not that Tony was awake; Calico heard him go to his bedroom hours ago). She softly padded toward the elevator and made her way to the kitchen. When the doors opened, she was surprised to find Tony seated on the island, contentedly nibbling on a taco, wearing nothing but a thin tank top and dark sweat pants. She made a note of the arc reactor glowing in the center of his chest (she'd have to ask him how it worked). He looked completely oblivious to Calico's presence.

And for some reason, this was the most hilarious thing Calico had seen since she'd come to New York. A small giggle slipped through her lips, causing Tony to jump and toss his taco to the ground with wide chocolate eyes.

Realizing it was only her, he looked sadly down at his lost meal, but recovered fast enough. He raised an eyebrow at her. Her cheeks took on a rosy hue.

"I'm sorry I made you drop your food..." she apologized quickly, looking down at her feet. Tony made a face, leaped down from his seat on the island, and scooped up the remains of his taco, tossing them into the trash.

"No, it's partially my fault. I uh... I watched a horror movie marathon a little while ago. It's easy to make sense of them with your rational brain while you watch them. Try to go to sleep afterwards, and you _will_ believe in demons!" he admitted, clearing his throat and leaning against the island. Calico tilted her head to the side.

"But you're Iron Man!" she blurted, silver eyes flicking to his chest for a split second. Tony snorted.

"Iron Man doesn't stand a chance against a creepy-ass-giggling-ghost-girl. You scared the hell outta me." he said with a grin.

Calico's blush deepened. She began to fiddle with her fingers and mutter something about creepy little ghost children and the Iron Man suit. Tony inched closer.

"Why are you awake?" he asked, drumming his fingers against the marble surface. She continued not to look into his face.

"I couldn't sleep either. N-new place, new people..."

"You are _horrible_ with people, aren't you?" Tony interjected. Calico finally looked at his face and saw the playful smile that tugged at his lips. She relaxed, and let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"It's part of the reason I'm here instead of back in Florida." she told him. He stared intensely at her for a moment before tilting his head to the side, like a confused puppy. Calico unconsciously thought of how adorable he looked that way.

"Why _are_ you here instead of back where you're from?" he asked. She sighed and looked back down at her lap.

"A lot of reasons. Mostly because I got really to a really low point. It's sort of horrible to know that your mom doesn't actually like you for you. She see's me as her doll, not a person with actual thoughts. My mom is one of those women who get frustrated when their daughters decide to be something other than a ballerina or... I don't know, something boring. But I have Pepper, and she loves me." Calico explained. Tony sighed and shook his head.

"You're an engineer, right? How old are you? You don't look like you could have graduated from school yet." he said. Calico's plump lips pulled into a cute smile.

"I'm twenty-three. Nobody will hire me because I'm so young, even though I'm good at what I do." she said. Tony reached across the counter and patted her on the top of the head.

"You poor little Kitten... Your mom kicked you out for being a nerd, and now nobody will even give you a job..." he cooed. Calico pouted and narrowed her light eyes.

"But you're an engineer too. You made Iron Man."

"Yeah, but I don't look like a nerd. Or a three year old." he teased, snickering. Calico couldn't help but giggle along with him.

"You're actually pretty cool. For a _rich guy_, I guess."

"And you aren't so bad, either. For a _Potts_."

* * *

_**000**_

"Tony, you do realize you have a meeting to be to in a few hours! _Tony_!" Pepper yelled. Assuming he'd be on the sixth floor (because that's where all he tended to migrate to when bored), she took the elevator to his living room.

The doors opened, and her eyes were immediately drawn to her cousin fast asleep on on of the couches. Her shining pumpkin colored curls covered most of her face, and the way she was curled up reminded Pepper of something small and furry. She had to cover her mouth to keep from cooing at the sight.

She pulled her cell phone out of her purse and went to take a picture.

"Are you taking her picture? That's a little creepy." Tony said, leaning against the wall. Pepper inhaled sharply and glared at him.

"Tony... What did you do to her? Why is she in here?" she asked, placing one hand on her hip and pointing to Calico with the other. Tony smiled.

"She's cute, but I didn't do anything. Well, we did get drunk and nail a few dames, but that doesn't count..." he trailed off when the angry look on Pepper's face intensified. Calico sat up and rubbed her face.

"Pepper?" she called weakly, blinking to make sure. Tony gave a soft grin in her direction. Pepper cleared her throat.

"Go get dressed, we'll talk about this later."


	3. The Proposal

The first few days being in complete isolation was perfectly alright with her, but after a week and several rejected job applications later, Calico got lonely after Pepper and Tony (Pepperony?) would leave.

And this particular lonely day was the worst. She began to harass Jarvis, whom she had discovered on accident - needless to say he'd scared the life out of her at first.

"Jarvis, is there any way I could order a pizza online and charge it to one of Tony's credit cards?" she called from her cozy little seat in the entertainment center, bored out of her mind.  
If Jarvis were an actual human with real feelings (and not just some incredibly sassy computer program) he would be angry with her and her questions by now. Thankfully, he wasn't, and he responded quickly enough.

"You'd have to call him first, Miss Potts."

"Jarvis, I'm so lonely. When is Tony supposed to be home?" Calico asked with a pout.

"At four-thirty, in three hours. He's home." Jarvis was silent afterward. Calico knit her brows in confusion, sitting up.

"Wait, what? I didn't break you, did I Jarvis? _Jarvis_?!-"

"Welcome home, Mister Stark." Jarvis cut her off. She sighed, figuring she'd be in trouble when Tony actually _did_ get home. She didn't intend to break his very high-tech computer program, but it happened.

The elevator door opened and Tony actually did step out, clad in an attractive grey suit and expensive looking sunglasses. Calico's eyes widened in shock. What he wore probably cost more than Calico's first (and only) car.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" she asked, standing up quickly and placing her hands on her hips. Tony made a gagging sound, came closer, and tugged at her shirt.

"I got bored - and what the hell are you wearing?! You've looked so cute up until today! Your clothes are offending me." he cried, poking at different areas of her body with his sunglasses. Calico wrinkled her nose, swatted away his glasses, and shrugged. What she was wearing was what she could afford, and it didn't really matter if it looked nice or not.

"Sorry." she said simply, going to sit back down and take a nap. Tony grabbed her hand and twirled her around.

"Hold up, you're smart."

"I know."

"We'll worry about you sagging like a west coast gangster later. First, I want to show you something. You've probably heard about it by now, but..." Tony began to unbutton his shirt, causing Calico's cheeks to darken. She gasped and shook her head furiously, looking at the ground.

"I've already heard stories about your legendary penis, I don't want to see it!" she blurted, slapping her hands on top of her burning cheeks. Tony snickered and rolled his eyes, sliding the fabric off of his shoulders.

"No! I was trying to show you the arc reactor... And I thought _I_ was a pervert." he tapped her chin. She jumped and hesitantly looked up into the glowing blue circle in the center of his chest (of course, taking a moment to admire his well toned abdominals*). She reached out to touch it, but pulled away instead. She thought it would be too inappropriate.

"Does it hurt? And do you _have_ to be half naked?"

"Not a bit. Go on, feel it! I've noticed you staring."

"This is so awkward."

"You are a grown ass woman, and we both know you're enjoying the view." he said, smirking. Calico giggled, but stopped once she saw the intricate lines that spread from the reactor. She looked at into his face with curious grey eyes. He grimaced and shook his head.

"Tony, what's this?" she asked, softly brushing her fingers over the injured looking skin.

"Mind if I show you how it works? I could explain this uh... High tech crossword puzzle. in the process."

"Okay." she said gently, cocking her eyebrows as she followed him into the elevator.

* * *

Tony slid a burned, slightly smoking cartridge out of his chest and placed in on his table. Calico inhaled sharply, eyeing the lump of brown with slight alarm.

"Oh my gosh, that was just in your body. That doesn't look like it should be doing that." she said, reaching out to poke it. Tony slapped her hand and slid a new cartridge into the reactor.

"Because it shouldn't. Back to business. I've seen you staring at this on uh... Several different occasions." he said, drumming his fingers against the table. Calico looked at the ground with an awkward smile.

"You make me sound like a creeper..." she mumbled. Tony snickered.

"Yeah, well this little device that's keeping me alive..."

"When are you gonna explain those hieroglyphics on your body?"

"... Is also killing me. If you'd let me finish my sentence next time." he said casually, ignoring the look of horror that graced her attractive features.

"But I'm just getting to like you, and I never like people. You aren't dying! You aren't allowed!" she cried, stomping her foot on the last word for emphasis. Tony wagged his finger in her face.

"See, you're overreacting. You're smart, and I'm smart. Not as smart as me..."

"You egotistical son of a!-"

"But you're the only person around here that speaks any English." he continued with a smirk, waving a hand around the workshop. Calico didn't even have time to admire all of the new toys. She was too upset.

"Okay."

"So remember when I said I'd give you a job, Miss Calico Kitten Potts?"

"M-my name doesn't have the word 'Kitten' in it..."

"But it does have _Calico._"

"..."

Tony cleared his throat.

"Well, here's my proposal. I'd like you to help _me_ help _humanity_. The world needs Iron Man." he said with a dark, intense stare. Calico bit down on her full bottom lip and knit her brows. She wanted to call him an egotistical son of a bitch, butTony was right; the world needed Iron Man.

"I'll help you. But what with, exactly?"

"Oh, you know. We'll be working our asses off to fix this, or I'll be working my ass off to leave behind a legacy. And if I don't succeed at any of it, I just want to spend my last breath with a sweetheart like you." he said sincerely. Calico was flattered.

"I-if I do recall, work is your least favorite past time." she mumbled to hide her embarrassment. Tony snorted.

"Yes. Speaking of, I could go for a drink. Something hard. You?"

"We just got established discussing death and you want alcohol."

"You know it."

"... I guess I'll take a few pints of scotch. Feels great going down."

"Good girl!"

Tony stood up, lazily buttoned his shirt half way, and curled his arm around Calico's waist. With his free hand, he patted the top of her head.

"What are you doing?"

"I thought I could get you to purr or something."

"You asshole."

* * *

**_*One does not simply say abs._**


	4. Calico's Discovery

Calico's entire day had been thrown off by Tony.

She couldn't blame _everything_ on Tony, because Pepper probably had a hand in sabotaging her wardrobe, but she blamed Tony more.  
Calico huffed and stomped out of her room, heading for the elevator that would lead to Tony. When the doors opened, she ran right into a large chest (thankfully, there were no casualties). Then when she looked up, there was a woman with long blonde hair (but her eyebrows were dark, so Calico assumed she wasn't a _natural_ blonde) and apple red lips. She smiled smugly down at the ginger.

Calico blushed and stepped to the side, avoiding looking directly at her. She didn't like Blondie.

"S-sorry, Ma'am." she mumbled. Blondie laughed and placed a hand over her heart when she noticed where Calico seemed to be going.

"You're so cute. Are you Tony Stark's maid?" she asked. Calico, for some reason, became slightly irritated. Who did this woman think she was? Calico wasn't even going to speak to her if she could avoid it.

Maybe, she thought, she should wait until she left to play with Tony.

"You aren't a very good maid, honey! You aren't supposed to clean while Mister Stark is still in there! You should know better. Here." Blondie waved a twenty dollar bill in her face.

"I don't _want_ your whore money!" Calico suddenly exploded, pushing her out of the elevator. She followed her out.

Tony's bed was very nicely placed in the center of the large bedroom. He peered out from under his covers, wondering what the commotion was about.

"And I'm not a maid! And for _Christ's sake_, your boobs are supposed to go _in_ your shirt! Like this!" Calico continued, groping her own smaller chest for emphasis. Blondie was shocked at the explosion, but recovered just as quickly.

"You're just jealous Stark wouldn't want your ugly ass, right Tony?!"

Both Calico and Blondie's eyes darted to him. He slowly sank to his hiding place under the blankets. Calico would laugh if he'd done that any other time, but she had to remain hard.

"I have a brain, so he values me as a person. You're just another piece of -"

"Pepper, thank God you came!" Tony blurted, leaping up and running around the two bickering women.

Calico's older cousin was standing behind her in shock, holding out a change of clothes for Blondie. She wordlessly took them, sent a glare in Calico's direction, and ran to the bathroom.

"You shake your ass any harder you'll break something..." she muttered bitterly. Pepper clenched her fist.

"Sorry for any inconvenience, Ma'am! I really am! I'll call a cab when you're ready!" Pepper called, pinching both Calico and Tony's ears. They grunted.

"I expected no better out of you, Tony, but _Calico_? What's gotten into you?!" she lectured through gritted teeth. Tony hissed.

"I didn't do anything out of the ordinary, and _you're_ missing the big picture. Calico stood up for herself. Right? Shy little sex kitten stood up for herself?" he asked, attempting to loosen her tight grip on him. Pepper's face lit up, and she let him go. She pulled Calico into a hug, causing her to feel like she might suffocate.

"Oh, he's right! Calico, I'm so proud! - wait, what did you call her?" Pepper asked, pushing the elevator button to take them to the ground floor.

"Can't hear you, I'm naked." Tony called as the doors shut behind them. Calico giggled and fiddled with her fingers. Pepper softened.

"Oh, Cali... Why were you so upset?" she cooed, gently petting the top of her head. Calico blushed.

"I don't know..." she muttered, cheeks turning an even darker shade of red.

"You know Tony's a playboy. There are always his ignorant whores running around. You can't be mad at them."

"I-I know he's a playboy..."

Pepper and Calico walked to the door. Calico wasn't even sure where Pepper was taking her. She was just glad there was no more attention on her.

Sadly, right before they could leave in peace, Pepper seemed to have a sudden realization.

"You like Tony." she accused. Calico stiffened.

"H-h-he's a good friend!"

"You do... That's so cute."

"What's cute?" Tony said, causing both women to jump. They exchanged glances.

"I'm proud of Calico is all." Pepper said, crossing her arms. Calico pouted. Tony smiled and tossed his arm loosely around her small shoulders.

"Honestly, I was wondering how I was gonna get that chick out of here. Thanks, Cal. And you look cute in this outfit." he cooed. Pepper clapped and giggled.

"She does..."

"I don't like either of you."

* * *

Calico plopped sadly into the backseat of an old Beetle after several hours of failed experiments. Tony gave her a job to do, and so far it wasn't going her way. Tony's life literally depended on her helping him.

"Oh, God..." She mumbled, running a hand over her face. It felt like the weight of the world was on her shoulders. She decided not to think about it anymore.

She gently ran her fingertips over the smooth leather seats and nearly melted.

"Sweet Jesus, this gives me total wood*."

"That's a weird thing to say." Tony's voice responded. Calico nearly had a heart attack as he slid into the seat next to her. He pouted over at her.

"What's wrong?"

"My blood toxicity is at thirty-three percent. Isn't that great?" he asked sarcastically. Calico reached over and clung to his arm, causing his eyes to widen in slight shock.

"Tony, if you die I'll have to kill you. You're one of the only people in the whole world I like." she threatened, poking out her lips in a cute pout. Tony chuckled and patted the top of her head.

"Well since neither of us have found a substitute for the palladium core in the reactor, it's inevitable. But don't worry, I appointed Pepper CEO." he said. Calico furrowed her brows.

"But if she's CEO, who's the - er - new Pepper?" she asked.

"This babe named Natalie. You'll love her." Tony answered with a smug smile. Calico rolled her eyes and nuzzled her face into his side.

"I don't like her already."

"Oh, come on. Can't I enjoy my last days?"

"Tony, please don't say that... We'll fix you. Besides, you love yourself _way_ too much to die!"

"Huh... I think you're right. Back to work!"

* * *

**_Yes, Ali, that's where that's from, and I'm glad somebody got it. XD_**

**_*"This gives my total wood!" and "Oh, BALLS" are two of my favorite things to say._**


	5. Tony's Discovery

Natalie, with a clipboard tucked under her arm, peeked into the bedroom Tony had instructed her to. There was the tiny woman curled up in the large bed in the center of the room, motionless. Natalie cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, Miss Potts?" her smooth voice called, jerking Calico into consciousness. She looked up from her silk pillow, slightly confused. She struggled temporarily with her ankles caught in the blankets. Natalie chuckled.

"_Aaagggh_! I'm up, Natalie..."

Natalie shook her head. Her lips curved into a gorgeous smile as she chuckled at the small woman. Calico unconsciously admitted to herself that she was slightly jealous of her looks.

"Miss Potts, I'm sorry to wake you so early. Mister Stark would like for you to get dressed." she said. Calico stretched her arms over her head and swung her legs over the side of the bed, scratching her stomach. The dark-haired woman still didn't leave. Calico tilted her head to the side, blinking.

"Anything else, Natalie?" she asked, fully awaken. Natalie shook her head and giggled.

"It's just that you remind me so much of this cute little kitty I had when I was younger..."

"Get out."

* * *

"Tony, I hate you."

"How come?"

"Why are we up so early just for _donuts_?" Calico whined, scratching the top of her head. She looked tired.

Tony, on the other hand, looked stunning as usual. His lips were pulled into a handsome smile as he pinched the back of her hand.

"You have coffee, too. Give me some credit, huh?" he cooed. Calico felt her eye twitch slightly. She stuck out her tongue (he didn't see, but it made her feel better).

Then Calico remembered that she loved donuts, and started to happily nibble on the pastry the waitress placed in front of her. Tony, satisfied by her sudden change in mood, went to play on his phone. He lifted his eyes again and immediately felt himself smile.

"You're pretty cute, aren't you?" he stated after a few moments of silence. Calico's cheeks darkened. She shrugged.

"I don't know." she mumbled, raising an eyebrow. Tony snickered and pinched her cheek.

"You look like a doll... You don't _act_ like one."

"Okay, thanks. I think?"

"You'd be a weird doll."

"Er... what else are we doing today?" she asked, dropping the rest of her snack and trying to hide her blush.

"You know. Things." he responded casually. Calico grimaced.

"Now I'm scared." she said, eyeing the well dressed man suspiciously. He chuckled, smiled wider, and jerked his head in the direction of the door. Calico stood up with him. He dug around in his pocket and tossed money onto the table.

"Come on, Kitten." he said. Calico's silver eyes sparkled. She bounced to his car and leaped excitedly into the passenger's side (she loved riding in cars without tops). Tony chuckled and slid into the driver's seat.

"You just love this old whore red mustang, don't you?" he asked, smiling. Calico gave him a catlike grin.

"Isn't it every girl's dream?" she asked with a soft giggle. Tony snickered and pulled out of the driveway. Calico sat beside him with a glazed over look in her eyes until she realized too late that Tony was going in the opposite direction of his house.

"Where are we going?" she asked slowly. Tony glanced at her with a charming smile.

"Pepper said you've never been to the beach. I'd love to be the first to take you." he said. Calico's smile faded and was quickly replaced with a pout.

"I don't want to go to the beach. I don't even own a bathing suit, so... Turn around."

"Nice try! Pepper's there, and we bought you something already. She wants to see it."

"How did you get my measurements?"

"You sleep a lot, it's not that hard. I mean, I knew you didn't have a lot of chest to offer before, but _wow_."

"... I'll run."

"Your legs are short."

"I-I burn easily!"

"We got sunscreen. Pepper's a ginger too, you know."

Calico opened her mouth to argue further, but Tony's smug smile suggested that he'd have a counterargument every time. She huffed and crossed her arms.

"You whore."

"Insulting me won't help you now, Kitten. It makes me want to throw you into the water."

"..."

* * *

Tony and Pepper exchanged upset looks.

"She's hiding like I won't break this door down." he said, crossing his arms and snorting. Pepper rolled her eyes.

"That bathing suit was really hard to find. I want to make sure it fits." she said. Pepper handed Tony the key to the small beach house and sniffed.

"You have to the count of five!" Tony called.

"I don't want to swim, I don't know how!" Calico shrieked. Pepper chuckled.

"And she wonders why you call her kitten." she said under her breath. Tony smiled and cleared his throat.

"One." he began.

"I'm not coming out." Calico said.

"Four."

"I think you skipped something."

"Five." Tony kicked down the door (despite having a key) and found his eyes quickly drawn to Calico, covered in a soft pink towel a few feet away. She looked at him with her bottom lip poked out sadly. Tony blinked.

"Doesn't faze us."

"Come on, I want to make sure the outfit fits!" Pepper yelled. Tony picked Calico up and threw her over his shoulder. He walked out of the house, kicking the door closed, and placed her on the sand.

Pepper yanked away her towel and inspected her dark blue bikini. She gave her a thumbs up.

"It took me forever to find a suit that actually fit your measurements. If you need me, I'll be over here!" she said, patting Calico's head and walking over to a chair. She opened a book and began to read.

After Pepper's approval, Tony wrapped his arm around Calico's waist and headed toward he ocean. They walked until the water was just at Tony's waist (which was slightly below the woman's bust) before Calico had to stop him by tugging at his trunks.

"I can't swim..." she started, clinging to his arm nervously. She trailed off when she realized that Tony wasn't wearing a shirt - and goodness, he was in good shape.

She caught herself ogling him after a few seconds. She looked down when she realized she was staring, but it was too late. Tony was already wearing a smug grin. Her cheeks burned for the umpteenth time that day. She looked back up with a halfhearted smile.

"I'm supposed to be staring at you, aren't I? This is a little backwards." he teased, leaning down and pressing his forehead against her's. She had no choice but to stare into his satisfied face (or look down at his body, which wasn't going to help her crime any).

"I wasn't looking at your body b-because it's hot! I was looking at your arc reactor... I-I was wondering what sort of waterproof makeup you were using." she lied quickly, placing a hand on his chest. She realized how bad a choice this was when Tony's smirk broadened.

"You'll have to ask Natasha." he said, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. Her face flushed.

Calico then realized that Pepper could probably see them so close together. She nervously turned around and saw her asleep with her book on her stomach. Tony snorted.

"She's gonna burn up." Tony said, arm still draped around her slender waist. Calico shrugged.

"So are you gonna give me those swimming lessons? That's a valuable skill to have, right?"

"I'm glad you're so concerned about the well being of your cousin."

* * *

**I'm sorry, I've had the flu! T^T**


	6. Rhodey And SHIELD

"So Calico... Did you have fun at the beach yesterday?" Pepper asked when her tiny companion bounced into the lobby.

"Uh, yes?" Calico answered, smiling up at Pepper with a tilt of her head. Pepper rested her mug on the desk she stood by.

"Anything happen?" she asked, tight lipped.

"Tony taught me how to swim." Calico purred happily. Pepper rolled her eyes.

"Anything _else_?"

"You got sunburned because I didn't wake you up. Sorry. Also, you're out of aloe." Calico said, blinking innocently. Pepper furrowed her brows.

"No, I have a full bottle back at my apartment."

"No. You _h__ad_. I drank it. I thought it was juice. Again, I'm so sorry."

"But you had plenty of time to realize it wasn't..." Pepper stopped and rubbed her temples. Calico bit on her lip to hold back her giggles.

"I was thirsty." she snorted.

"Damn it, Calico! I was talking about you and Tony_ hooking up_!" Pepper finally exploded, waving her arms. Calico's smile dropped, and was it quickly replaced by an embarrassed blush. She fiddled nervously with her fingers.

"Am I in trouble?" she asked, hunching her small shoulders and pouting. Pepper smiled.

"You aren't in trouble. He likes you. I like the idea." she said. Calico blinked, cocking her eyebrows and poking out her lips in confusion.

"I swear you said never to date him... That it would end in a one night stand, and you going to jail for murdering an icon."

"But Tony honestly likes you. He'd have lost interest by now if he didn't. He won't stop talking about you. It's so cute. And vice versa, I know how you are with your crushes. I think he's special" she said, patting the top of her head. Calico swatted away her hands playfully, but was taken aback by her cheerfulness all the same.

"There has to be a reason you're okay with... us. What is it? Are you high?" Calico asked suspiciously, taking a step back.

"Rhodes." Pepper said simply, attempting to look innocent. She failed.

"Huh. You mean James." It wasn't a question.

"Yes."

"He likes you." Calico's lips curled into an evil grin. Pepper's cheeks darkened, and she looked eerily similar to her cousin.

"Y-You don't know that!"

"Yes I do. You're about to ask _Tony_ and _myself_ to set up a double date. And I will, because I'm a nice person. And I actually owe James a favor. Don't ask."

"... How did you know?"

"Rhodey asked the same thing. I'll do it, but only for the meal at this point. Tony bothers me enough."

"I'll just ask him..."

"You don't have the balls." Calico said, mimicking one of Tony's favorite phrases. Pepper laughed softly and shook her head.

"You've been hanging out with Tony too much. He's rubbing off on you."

* * *

Calico looked from Natasha in a tight black catsuit ("I wonder if she wore that under her clothes this whole time?"), to Phil Coulson, a man in a nice suit ("He's cool, I wish he was my dad.").

Natasha's face remained expressionless. She fiddled dully with her phone.

Phil was glaring harshly at Tony. His hands were folded neatly on his lap, and everything about him suggested that he was just daring Tony to make a move.

And Tony's arms were wrapped tightly around Calico's slender waist. He pouted cutely at Phil and Natasha.

Calico cleared her throat loudly and blushed.

"S-so Phil..." she began. Tony pursed his lips and shook his head.

"Uh, his name is _Agent_." he corrected falsely.

"Shut up, Stark." Phil said, cutting his eyes sideways at him. After he'd made certain he wasn't going to speak again, he smiled politely at Calico.

"Continue."

"Er, uh. Why are you here?"

"Because we have to make sure your boyfriend's dumb ass is out of trouble. You do know your boyfriend is stupid, right?" Natasha said, glaring harshly at him. He snickered mischievously.

"It's alright, I already know." Calico nodded, reaching up to pat his head. He pouted again.

"So quick to defend my honor, _Kitten_. Natasha, you're fired."

"We've been over this, Stark. It's not up to you."

"When did your name change?" Calico asked when she realized _Natasha_ was no longer _Natalie_.

"Natalie was my undercover name." she said bluntly. Calico deflated, a bit put out at having the intruders in her home.

"... Tony is kind of part of a group called S.H.I.E.L.D." Phil said, drumming his fingers against the arm of the chair. Calico furrowed her brows.

"Kind of?"

"This ass won't behave long enough for us to get him into the system." Phil snapped, looking like he was considering different ways to punish Tony. The guilty man smirked and shrugged.

"Don't look so pleases with yourself." Natasha sighed. Calico cleared her throat for the umpteenth time that day.

"I could babysit Tony. You guys can go on with your business, it's alright. How long does he have to stay?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"'Bout a week. But you know _Tony_." Phil said coldly (Calico swore she saw his eye twitch a little).

"I can manage." Calico offered with a shy smile. Phil and Natasha exchanged a glance, but must of decided that they had nothing to lose. They said their goodbyes (and took special care to ignore Tony's snide remarks).

The moment they left, Tony turned to give Calico a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be right back, babe. I'm gonna go grab some Starbucks." he said, smiling. Calico gave him a look.

"No." she scolded, curling her small fingers around his arm. He gave her the best puppy eyes he could manage.

"Babe, you aren't really gonna make me stay? Its fun to see Phil upset." he said, grabbing each of her round cheeks and pinching. She stifled a giggle and slapped his wrists.

"Sit down before I castrate you."

"Oh, You don't have the balls."

"I will if I castrate you."


	7. Stark Party

"I hate Tony. Why would he throw a party?" Calico whined softly, clinging to Pepper's arm and avoiding eye contact with all strangers. Pepper sighed and attempted not to laugh in her face.

"Because he's Tony, that's what he does. It's actually not that crowded. Just enjoy yourself." Pepper said, sliding out of her grip. Calico panicked.

"Pepper, don't go! Oh, boo..."

"Either _mingle_ or go find _Tony_. Cling to him, he's probably looking for you anyway!" Pepper said, flicking her forehead. Calico released her.

"You have no soul, Virginia." Calico whined, stepping away from her cousin. And not a moment after she did, she was stopped by a young man asking for her number.

And another man asking if she'd like to meet him at the hotel he was staying in.

And yet another man suggesting they get together later.

"What do you do for a living, sweetheart?" a man asked. Calico smirked.

"I'm a female impersonator." the man's face drained of all color, and he scrambled nervously away.

"Potts!"

Calico turned around to find herself being rescued by a woman (who actually looked like she might murder her, but she was better than the creepy men trying to pick her up).

The woman looked Calico up an down with disgust, which made Calico's nerves even worse.

"Short. Yech - red hair. Black dress. You're that damned Calico Potts Stark won't stop bragging about. I don't know what he sees in you. He should take me home. You're so _ew_." the woman spat hatefully. Calico hunched her shoulders.

"Y-yes. I am." she said, fiddling with her fingers and trying to make things less awkward. The woman rolled her eyes.

"Damn jail-bait."

"N-no! I'm legal."

"Tony wants to see you." she said dully. Calico nodded.

"Can you tell him I'm going out on the balcony? I just can't stand it in here. I'm so sorry, ma'am." Calico requested. The woman nodded and merged into the crowd.

Calico managed to sneak onto the balcony without any problems. She sat on a bench and stared at her hands, thankful that it was too cold for anyone else to bother.

"That's my girl! My adorable little kitten!" Tony's voice split the silence. Calico looked up and winced - why was it that everywhere Tony went, a crowd of people were there too? He knew she despised people...

But Tony was just _so_ sober, and his smile was just _so_ charming, and his overall appearance was simply _so_ dazzling that Calico was having trouble being mad at him. She didn't like the attention, but Tony did. She would learn to tolerate it, at least.

She smiled as he sat beside her, and ignored the sloppy kiss that suggested that maybe he wasn't as sober as she originally thought. He threw his arms around her small shoulders and pressed his cheek against her's, still smiling.

"Uh, hi." Calico said nervously, looking at each of the different faces in the small crowd.

A man raised his cell phone and snapped a photo. Clearly he didn't know who Calico was, but she was cute and Tony was gorgeous, so he was happy. Tony nodded and pointed to him with a widened grin.

"Guys, I suggest you take a picture of this, so in the future you can be like, 'oh, I knew them when they were still a _new_ couple!'"

"Who the hell is _she_?!" a woman yelled, apparently upset that Tony wouldn't be taking her home. Tony surprised Calico with another kiss and a smug grin.

"This is me sweet little Kitten... Calico Potts. Oh look, she's _mad_. Isn't this just _adorable_?" Tony cooed, pinching her flushed cheeks. Calico's nose twitched, which Tony figured meant if the people didn't leave he would be in trouble. He waved them off and told them he'd be back inside shortly, probably with Calico. She didn't think she'd be coming back with him. He then turned to her with curious brown eyes and feigned innocence.

"What's wrong?"

"Tony, why would you just give people my name like that? And just told people we were together. I barely wanted Pepper to know." Calico lectured, crossing her arms over her small chest and poking out her lips in a cute pout. Tony wanted to smile at this expression, but he knew he'd receive a bitter beating if he did.

"I had a reason, I just... Oh yeah! It's for your safety."

"What are you talking about, Stark?"

"I mean, you're pretty damn lovable. It's nearly impossible to hate you. Did you see how they reacted?" He responded smoothly. Calico tilted her head to the side.

"I still don't get it..." she whined under her breath.

"If you have this huge group of followers, than nobody will be able to hurt you without catching hell! And _Jesus Christ_, I'm Iron Man! I think I can protect you at least a little." Tony stated, mimicking her pout from before. Calico wanted to say something rude, but the cute look on his face made her think twice. She shifted on the bench and exhaled deeply.

"You bastard..." she attempted to say menacingly. Tony's lips twitched into a smile. He surprised Calico with a barrage of kisses and squeezed her tighter. She squealed and giggled.

"I can't breathe!" she wheezed.

"God, I love you!" he exclaimed.

"O-oh! I love you too!" Calico responded, blinking.


	8. Tony Rogers

Calico lazily nibbled on a cookie as she flipped through a magazine, too bored to go home. Tony wasn't home and Pepper was doing what was probably his work, but she had nothing to do herself.

"Excuse me, Ma'am? You wouldn't happen to be Miss Calico Potts, would you?" a voice asked from behind her. She looked up at a tall young man and found herself smiling involuntarily.

He was a pretty blond with light blue eyes. His plump lips were pulled into a shy smile as he tilted his head to the side, waiting for an answer. He looked like he could lift Calico easily with one arm.  
Something about him was also delightfully old fashioned. Probably the manners.

Calico shook her head and chuckled nervously.

"Uh, yeah. May I ask how you know me, sir?" she asked, offering him the seat across her with a slight blush. His cheeks darkened as well, but he sat.

"It's Tony. He won't stop talking about you. I uh.. I'm Steve Rogers. Is he really your boyfriend? He doesn't look like your type." Steve chuckled.

"Yeah, I know. Tony is Tony. What did he say about me, Rogers?" Calico asked with a grin. Steve shrugged.

"He said you were really pretty for a ginger."

"..."

"And you were small and sweet, and you were curvy... He said you also frequented bakeries like this one. He's a creeper, if you don't mind me saying."

"I can't help but agree. Are you here to visit, Steve? We live nearby." Calico asked, pointing in the general direction of Tony's house. Steve shook his head.

"Tony's outside. We work together. We don't really get along. The company says we cause too much damage, so we're being forced to hang out. He just sent me in here to get him coffee, but obviously I didn't." he explained, cutely wrinkling his nose when he finished. Calico giggled.

"You should get going before he leaves. I think I'll hitch a ride too." she said, dropping a few dollars on the table. Steve stood up and followed Calico out of the bakery like a lost puppy.

Tony looked completely shocked to see Calico with one of his least favorite people. Calico smiled and slid into the back seat. Steve sat in the front and rolled his light eyes.

"I'm just going to let you know right now that I _do not_ approve." Tony said as they pulled away.

"Of what?" Calico asked, sticking her head between Steve's and Tony's.

"You talking to this old man." he continued. Steve blushed and shook his head.

"How old is he?" Calico asked with a pout. Steve was obviously younger than Tony, and couldn't be more than a year or two younger than herself.

"He's technically a _World War Two_ vet." he stated, nodding his head in Steve's direction. Steve huffed and turned to face Calico.

"I'm ninety-three, but I was frozen for sixty years. I had to drive an ancient artifact into the water to protect people. It's a really long story." he elaborated.

Calico looked first at the back of Tony's head, then at Steve's. She burst into a fit of giggles.

"What?" The two men asked in unison. Calico breathed deeply.

"It's your stories. You guys sound like a couple of comic book characters. It's so cool!" she said, falling back against her seat and giggling harder. Tony groaned, and Steve chuckled at the girl's strange logic.

"Alright, Calico. Five minutes. You aren't allowed to talk for five minutes." Tony said, holding up one hand and trying not to laugh. Steve shook his head.

"I love how you didn't even try to argue with me about my age."

* * *

"Will Steve be coming back tomorrow?" Calico asked, running into Tony's room in the middle of the night. He made face at her.

"_Why_?"

"Because he reminds me of me, and I liked him. He can't grow a beard either."

Tony rolled his eyes at her strange reasoning and beckoned her over to him. She happily sprawled out on his large bed (it was a good thing she was so small; there would be no room for him otherwise).

"I like it more when it's just us, anyway." he said, smiling down at her. She gave a goofy smile before she stretched.

"I like when it's us, and Rhodey, and Pepper too. Even Phil, he'd be the best dad ever!-"

"Calico." A smile graced Tony's handsome features once again as he shook his head at his lover.

"Fine, I'll stop." she said, curling up beside him. He scratched the top of her head, drawing a soft purr from her lips.

"Eye-patch says weird things are happening."

"His name is Nick Fury."

"Whatever. My point in telling you that was to let you know that you'll probably be seeing more types like Rogers and Romanoff."

"What?"

"You aren't even supposed to be involved, but I don't care. I like to have you close at hand." Calico furrowed her brows.

"What weird things were you talking about before?" she asked. Tony placed a quick kiss on her lips. She smiled and worked her way farther into his side.

"Don't worry about it." he cooed.

"Alright, then I guess I have no choice but not to care. Just be careful."

"I make no promises."

"Tony! Alright, just don't die, then."

"I love myself too much for that."

"... What about me?"

"You too. I love you too."

"Me too. You, I mean."

Tony smiled and stroked her cheek. He then rolled over and straddled Calico's hips, gaining a shocked look from her. He pressed his forehead against her's and smiled mischievously.

"Let's have sex."

"We're discussing important issues and you want to get laid?"

"... Is that a no, or a yes?"


	9. End

What started out as something to cure her boredom soon escalated into a full blown project.

Calico wiped a bit of sweat from her brow and bit down on her full bottom lip. She placed the very last card at the top of her castle and eased herself down from the chair. She clapped her hands with excitement.

Tony kicked open the door (Calico knew it was Tony because he was the only person who would do that), causing the structure she had spent so long on to collapse into a pile of cards. She shoved her fist in her mouth to keep from screaming obscenities at him.

Pepper entered behind him, smiling, with three glasses in her hands. Tony was holding a bottle of champagne. Calico quickly forgot about her anger and tilted her head to the side.

"Champagne? What for?" she asked. Tony placed the bottle on the table and quickly kissed her on both cheeks.

"We're celebrating!" he cried, lifting her up and spinning her around.

"The company's success!" Pepper added, pouring them each a glass. They lifted their drinks into the air and toasted.

"To Stark Industries!"

Even though Calico wasn't sure what went right with Stark Industries (other than Tony not dying) she sipped the beverage happily.

"Sir, Agent Coulson is trying to contact you." Jarvis said. Calico raised an eyebrow and placed her cup on the table.

"What does he want?" she asked, turning her big silver eyes to Tony. He shrugged.

"Then reject his call."

"I did, he's being very persistent." Jarvis said coolly. Pepper and Calico exchanged glances. Phil's call got through, even though Tony didn't answer. He cleared his throat.

"You have reached a hologram of Tony Stark, please leave a message after the-"

The door opened to reveal Phil, grinning smugly and holding up his phone. Tony blinked.

"Security breach."

"For Christ's sake, Tony..." Pepper scolded, slapping him in the back of the head. Calico giggled and turned to the man in the suit.

"What's up Phil? Something to do with S.H.I.E.L.D.?" she chirped, smiling at him. He smiled kindly back and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off rudely by Tony.

"Uh, his first name is Agent, babe."

"Shut up, Stark!" Phil snapped. Tony opened his mouth to retaliate with another snarky comment, but Phil raised a finger in warning, preparing to cut him off if he tried to speak.

Pepper stepped in between them and waved her fingers.

"So what are you doing here, Phil?" she asked. Phil cleared his throat and looked content again.

"Stark, there's been an attack. It's a level seven right now, but could easily escalate at any moment without your help. I need you to help our scientists find the tesseract " he said. Tony wrinkled his nose and slung his arms around Calico's small shoulders.

"I thought I was hard to work with. Self obsessed. Volatile."

"Well you are." They all responded. He sighed and eyed the file in Phil's hand. Phil reached to hand it to him, but he refused.

"I don't like being handed things." he stated. Calico rolled her eyes, took the folder from him, and shoved it into Tony's hands. He pouted and walked off behind her.  
Phil nodded at her and prepared to leave.

"Make sure he does it? I have to gather a few other people. Maybe you can help him." Phil added before hopping on the elevator. Pepper looked behind her and grimaced.

"Ooh. Looks like he has a lot of homework. But we could maybe get our nails done or something!" Pepper chirped. Calico looked at the images flashing and spotted some interesting looking video.

"You know? I think I'll keep him company. I could brush up on what I learned two years ago!" she said, bouncing over to him and kissing him on the lips. He smiled.

Pepper shrugged and went to leave, muttering something about a vacation. Once he was sure she was gone, Tony turned to his little girlfriend and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I knew you would get me out of working!" he cooed, coating her cheeks with kisses. She giggled and swatted him away.

"No, I just saw a r blond who looks like Thor. We still have to work." she said, her soft silver eyes scanning the room once more for information. She and Tony worked in silence for a few seconds before Calico squealed loudly. Tony jumped and watched on with wide eyes.

"Tony, Tony that's _Bruce Banner_! _The_ Bruce Banner! The Hulk! Oh my God, I have to meet him! He's so cool, he gets huge and green when he's angry!" Calico cried, slamming her hands over her flaming cheeks. Tony blinked.

"You aren't _into_ this guy, are you?" Tony asked, stopping all of Calico's odd motions. She blushed and shook her head.

"It's not like that. It was just a celebrity crush of sorts. I outgrew it a while ago." she said. Tony shrugged.

"I slept with all of my crushes, so I wouldn't really know." Tony responded. Calico opened her mouth to answer, but wasn't sure how to respond.

"This thing is a really pretty shade of blue."

"Why do you think he wants this energy source?"

"Probably to make weapons."

"Huh. I guess we'll see."

* * *

**_There WILL be an Iron Man 3 Story too, if you were wondering. OMG my ovaries hurt, I can't wait to see this movie!_**


End file.
